Dawn
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Kita, hanya ingin dicintai. / AR/AU/
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Dawn © Panda Dayo**_

 _ **Genre : /Drama**_

 _ **Rated : M/for language and adult cont/**_

* * *

Summary : Kita, hanya ingin dicintai /AR/ AU

Time setting:

Yahiko, Konan, Nagato - 20 y.o

Itachi & Sakura : 21 y.o

Sasuke & Naruto : 18 y.o

Chara lain menyusul~

* * *

Jalanan macet. Disumpal oleh berbagai jenis kendaraan beroda genap. Suara klakson saling bersahutan. Karbondioksida berlomba melepas diri dari belenggu mesin. Pemanasan global atau apalah itu sudah bukan urusan mereka―yang penting segera sampai tempat tujuan untuk mendapat uang. Uang memang benda paling krusial di dunia fana saat ini. Bahkan ada yang terkena doktrin bahwa uang adalah segalanya. Semua dilakukan atas asas materi. Tak ada uang, tak ada hari esok―begitu kata orang jaman sekarang.

"Macet ini sepertinya akan lama.." Di dalam sebuah mobil berlapis warna hitam metalic, terdapat beberapa orang sibuk mengamati jalanan yang penuh sesak sekarang.

"Sepertinya sih ada kecelakaan..tadi aku mendengar bunyi ambulans.." Seorang bersurai ungu angkat bicara.

"Yang benar saja..! Kita kan ada acara penting!" Kini surai oranye menyahut.

"Aku sudah mengirim sms pada manajer, kurasa dia bisa mengulurnya sedikit lebih lama.." Surai merah berusaha menjernihkan suasana. Namun, surai oranye menekan klakson beberapa kali karena kesal. Bercampur antara bunyi orang-orang yang juga mengumpat kesal karena terlambat masuk kerja. Tak lama kemudian, kendaraan di depan bergerak perlahan. Kini semua kembali tenang dan menjalankan kendaraan masing-masing. Sepertinya macetnya sudah selesai.

"Maaf, kami terlambat.."

"Kemana saja kalian ini?! Penonton sudah menunggu kalian!"

"Macet.."

"Ya sudah! Cepat tampil sana! Kalau tidak, kita bisa dituntut!"

"Ha'i!"

Penonton yang ricuh dan sempat sibuk cekcok dengan panitia acara diam seketika. Saat mendapati apa yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi kini telah muncul.

"YAHIKOOO!"

"KONAN-SAN!"

"NAGATO-KUN!"

Lihatlah betapa mirip mereka dengan hewan ternak. Rusuh jika tidak ada makanan, dan semakin menjadi saat mendapatkannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama..kami mengalami sedikit masalah.." Konan mendekatkan bibirnya pada microphone. Setelahnya, ia memetik senar bass elektrik yang dibawanya.

Yahiko―si oranye― dengan cepat segera memukul drumnya. Sedangkan Nagato―surai merah― mulai menekan tuts-tuts keyboard.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHH!"

Konan pun mulai mengeluarkan suara.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Putih.

Itu yang pertama kali terpantul di retinanya.

Kepalanya terasa sakit. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tetesan tak jauh darinya. Ia melihat nadi tangan kirinya kini diinvasi oleh jarum infus. Juga hampir sebagian raganya dibalut perban sekarang. Ia berusaha menyusun ingatan; apa saja yang menimpanya hari ini.

"Uchiha-san?"

Seorang suster terlihat baru saja membuka pembatas ruangan yang disebut pintu. Ia berjalan mendekatinya. Rambutnya berwarna tidak lazim―merah muda. Ia tersenyum ke arah pasien.

"Kami sudah menghubungi kakak anda..beristirahatlah, Uchiha-san."

Matanya melirik sebentar. Ia melihat nametag pada seragam putih itu―Haruno Sakura.

".." Yang dipanggil Uchiha-san itu hanya diam saja.

"Jika butuh sesuatu, anda bisa menekan bel diatas meja di dekat anda." Suster itu menunjuk sopan ke sebuah meja persis disebelah Uchiha-san itu.

"Hn.." Sahutnya dingin. Enggan sebenarnya. Suster itu membungkuk, kemudian pergi dari ruangannya. Tak lupa menutup pintu kembali secara lambat―agar tidak mengganggu.

Nama pasien itu Uchiha Sasuke. Ia ingat mengapa ia bisa berada di ruangan ini sekarang.

Tadi pagi, pacarnya minta putus melalui sambungan media yang disebut ponsel ketika ia berada di tengah jalan menuju tempat konser idolanya. Sebuah band beraliran pop-rock yang digemarinya sejak masuk SMP.

Golden Blue, namanya. Band yang hanya beranggotakan tiga anak manusia. Yahiko sebagai drummer. Nagato sebagai keyboardist, serta satu-satunya perempuan; Konan. Ia bisa memainkan gitar dan bass sekaligus vokalis.

Ia yang bertelepon ketika sedang menyetir hilang kendali seketika dan disahut sebuah mobil dari lain arah. Apa yang terjadi terjadilah. Yang Sasuke ingat hanyalah bagaimana mobilnya terpelanting hingga berakhir menyenggol pembatas pinggir jalan―kemudian mobilnya meledak dan ia serasa diterbangkan menuju langit. Puber memang mengerikan, terutama untuk pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu. Sulit sekali menerima nasib yang mengujinya. Ia merintih pada bagian kepala. Tangannya sedikit meraba. Rupanya kepalanya juga dilingkari perban. Sasuke akhirnya memejamkan sepasang kelopak mata miliknya.

Lebih baik ia beristirahat dulu.

Konser masih berlanjut.

Beberapa penonton berdesakan hingga melompat layaknya tupai. Mereka hanya ingin melihat sang idola lebih jelas.

"YAHIKO-SAN! KAU KEREN!" Terlihat seorang bocah pirang yang mencolok di antara penonton. Jaket oranyenya ia putar-putar ke atas bak suporter tim kesebelasan. Kaus hitamnya semakin melekat karena keringat. Celana yang warnanya senada dengan jaket pun ikut melonjak karena gerakan hiperaktif sang pirang. Ia sangat mengagumi drummer Golden Blue―Yahiko. Ia adalah salah satu fans berat band itu dari sekian banyaknya pasang mata yang memperhatikan.

Teriakannya tenggelam di antara penonton lain. Tapi, ia masih terlihat senang dan melompat-lompat.

Musik berhenti. Pertanda pergantian lagu. Semua penonton tenang, menunggu lagu apa yang akan mereka bawakan selanjutnya.

Terdengar suara tuts yang ditekan Nagato―membentuk sebuah ritme.

"Ini adalah single kami selanjutnya. Mohon didengarkan.." Konan berbicara seraya memetik bass-nya. Sedang Yahiko mengetuk drum perlahan.

Konan mulai bernyanyi.

 _"Kinou made ni nagameteita_

 _Iro ga zenbu kawatteyuku_

 _..Wakareta michi erabu toki wa_

 _Onaji datte sou omotteta..."_

 _[The color that we look upon until yesterday_

 _It is now changing away_

 _When we choose our parting road_

 _It's the same, that's what I thought ]_

 _Para penonton memilih tenang agar bisa menikmati lagu itu. Termasuk bocah pirang-oranye itu. Ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha menikmati._

 _"..Futari de itsumo aruiteita_

 _Sakura namiki wa kawari mo naku_

 _..Kono san-nen ga kako ni naru toka_

 _Omoenakatta kimi to ita kara.."_

 _[We always walked together_

 _Down this sakura-lined road, without it ever changing_

 _Suddenly these three years has become a distant past_

 _I couldn't believe it, because you were always with me ]_

Penonton mulai hanyut dalam lagu itu.

* * *

Kedai Teuchi memang selalu ramai. Apalagi jika akhir pekan, dipastikan dompet akan menjadi korban karena berbagai macam hidangan menggiurkan iman. Suasana Jepang asli ditonjolkan sebagai dekor utama penarik pembeli. Dengan luas sekitar lima puluh meter persegi, tempat ini selalu penuh tiap hari. Menunya tak ada yang tak lezat. Namun Tonkotsu dan Miso Ramen adalah favorit pelanggan. Kedai ini bukan hanya menyediakan makanan khas oriental, ada beberapa menu ala barat juga seperti hotdog dan spaghetti. Alasannya; tidak ingin ketinggalan jaman.

Di kursi ujung, dua orang sedang meminum jus alpukat masing-masing―hitam dan merah.

"Ada-ada saja Sasuke." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam meletakkan kasar ponselnya ke atas meja kayu berwarna cokelat muda. Kursi kayunya berdecit karena sedikit lesakan punggung ke belakang. Sakura baru saja menelponnya perihal adik satu-satunya. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke pamit pergi ke konser, tapi berakhir di rumah sakit. What the hell's going on?!

"Itachi.."

"Ah, maaf, Karin. Tadi Sakura menelpon, Sasuke masuk rumah sakit.." Itachi menjelaskan pada seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kukira dia tak bisa masuk rumah sakit." Karin menyeruput jus alpukat yang dipesannya tadi.

"Ada-ada saja anak itu. Minggu lalu dia membuat kekacauan di sekolah, dan sekarang dia kecelakaan. Hebat." Itachi menggeser kursi, berniat pergi ke rumah sakit menemui adiknya. Karin ikut berdiri setelah menghabiskan minumannya.

"Yah, pastikan dia mendengarmu kali ini." Karin mengibaskan tangan dan pergi duluan. Itachi berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya.

* * *

Musik jazz mengalun dengan lembut. Alunan nadanya memikat setiap orang untuk hanyut dalam buaiannya. Seolah mengatakan , "Lupakanlah masalahmu sejenak"

Gelas kaca tipis beradu. Mata terpejam sejenak. Kemudian, terdengar suara desahan lega dan tawa setelahnya. Sangat menikmati suasana ini.

Sang bartender hanya tersenyum memandangi pelanggannya hari ini. Akhir pekan bar ini sangat ramai. Ia masih sibuk menuangkan pesanan ke dalam gelas kaca. Lampu biru redup menerangi sisi lain. Seorang hawa dalam balutan gaun hitamnya mulai menghibur orang-orang dengan suara―dan tubuhnya. Sang bartender hanya memandanginya dari kejauhan.

Mata yang lentik, bibir yang mengilap, tubuh yang aduhai, serta suara emas―siapa yang tak tertarik melihatnya?

Sang bartender hanya menahan bagian bawah wajahnya dengan siku yang bertumpu di meja kayu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya―menikmati pemandangan di seberang sana.

"Sibuk melihat Terumi?"

Sang bartender melirik tajam ke samping―teman seprofesi yang bertanya tadi.

"Ada masalah, Anko?"

"Jangan galak begitu, Ao."

"Ya, bar ini ramai berkat dia. Jadi..kurasa aku harus menikmati suaranya juga.."

"Kau ini." Anko sibuk mengelap botol bir pesanan. Ia kemudian membuka penutupnya perlahan, menimbulkan buih-buih likuid yang sudah sangat dia hafal; dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas pelanggan.

"Hn." Sahut Ao malas.

"Sudah dengar belum, tentang Uchiha?" Anko menoleh ke arahnya. Netra hitamnya menyiratkan sebuah topik menarik. Ao hanya membalas dingin,

"Kenapa aku harus tahu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke kecelakaan."

* * *

Dan suara drum mengakhiri konser band ternama saat ini―Golden Blue. Semua penonton berseru gembira. Mereka pun segera membubarkan diri setelah personil band pergi ke belakang panggung.

Pintu dengan tulisan 'EXIT' di atasnya menjadi sasaran penonton berikutnya. Mereka kembali berdesakan dan berebut keluar. Padahal sama saja jika keluar nanti-nanti. Mengapa manusia suka sekali memperebutkan sesuatu?

Bocah pirang sudah membenahi penampilannya dan memilih menunggu setelah pintu keluar sepi. Meski dia sangat lelah. Walaupun ia ingin segera kembali ke kosnya dan tidur dengan tenang.

Beberapa menit usai. Seisi gedung sepi sekarang. Alas sepatu olahraganya bersentuhan dengan lantai ruangan. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Betapa lega rasanya setelah terbebas dari kerumunan. Tapi, ia merasa cukup puas.

"Hei, kau tidak pulang, anak muda?"

Ia mendengar suara tak asing di belakangnya. Ketiga personil Golden Blue berjalan ke arahnya. Si bocah pirang hanya berkedip heran. Ia kemudian mencubit pipi sendiri, mimpikah ia?

Sakit.

Rupanya bukan mimpi.

"Ya..aku masih lelah..dan malas berjalan." Bocah pirang menjawab.

"Oh, jadi penonton susah juga ya." Sang vokalis tertawa mendengar kalimat itu dari sang drummer.

"Kau anak yang bersemangat, ya.." Surai merah bicara.

"Aku penggemar kalian! Tentu saja!" Bocah pirang itu kemudian meniru gaya bermain drum Yahiko―idolanya.

"Kau menarik sekali. Siapa namamu, bocah?" Tanya Yahiko. Bocah pirang itu senang bukan main ketika idolanya menanyakan namanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Naruto, ya." Kemudian Yahiko tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Tangannya bersedekap. Kaki kanannya sedikit ke depan dan bergerak naik turun.

"Soal personil, ya." Tanggap Nagato.

"Yahiko, kau tak perlu memikirkan itu. Manajer bilang dia akan mencarinya, kan?" Imbuh Konan.

"Sebaiknya cepat pulang, Naruto. Kami pergi dulu." Ketiga orang itu pun berlalu mendahului Naruto keluar gedung. Naruto memikirkan perkataan mereka tadi.

Personil?

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

Huaweyy!

Ini fanfic kedua yang Panda bikin di fandom Naruto. Efek bikin fanfic fandom sebelah, jadinya pengen bikin disini juga. Gomen kalo rada OOC, tapi Panda usahain enggak jauh-jauh amat, apaan ini, rate-nya juga M /^\ *ngumpet* itu lagunya Hatsune Miku - Kimi ni Uso

Mind to RnR? Arigatou~*nyesep ke tanah*


	2. Chapter 2

Kita, hanya ingin dicintai. /AR/AU/

* * *

Lorong rumah sakit tak pernah berhenti digelitiki suara langkahan. Orang-orang berbaju putih menapakkan kaki kesana kemari. Mengurusi pasien, mencari obat, dan lain-lain.

Sayangnya, Sasuke yang sudah bangun hanya melihat pemandangan serba putih di ruangannya. Tak bisa leluasa karena infus dan perban yang melekat di diri. Matanya berusaha menangkap sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya terhibur. Namun, tidak ada. Harusnya ia menonton konser Golden Blue hari ini. Harusnya.

Hah, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu sel-sel dalam tubuh memulihkan diri.

 _Krieet_

Onyx-nya melirik. Kakaknya yang datang rupanya, bersama temannya; Matsuzaki Karin. Tentu saja Sasuke mengenal baik teman kakaknya yang satu itu.

"Halo, bocah." Sapa ―sekaligus ejekan―Itachi.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, tidak suka.

"Sasuke, kau ini ada-ada saja. Kami sedang membahas tugas di kedai Teuchi tadi." Omel Karin.

"Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu datang." ―Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Jadi, kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan?" Itachi mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur adiknya itu.

"Mana kutahu." Elak Sasuke.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Karin seraya mengalihkan atensi pada adik temannya itu.

"Lihat sendiri."

Gemas. Kalau Sasuke bukan adik Itachi, sudah Karin tonjok dia―meski dia sedang terluka sekalipun. Sayangnya, niat itu tak bisa tersampaikan. Karin hanya mengeluarkan karbondioksida dari saluran pernafasan; sudahlah.

* * *

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kumpulan kapuk di kamar kosnya seusai mandi. Tentu saja setelah bermandikan keringat ia harus membersihkan diri, bukan? Hah. Bukankah tadi satu hari yang melelahkan?―sekaligus menyenangkan. Naruto memejamkan matanya, berniat melayang ke alam mimpi barang sejam saja.

"Naruto! Keluar kau! Bayar sewa kosmu!"

Ya ampun. Tuhan memang suka memberinya cobaan―baik secara denotatif maupun konotatif. Naruto bangun dari surga kapuk dan besungut-sungut menuju pintu.

 _ **Klek**_

"NARUTO! MANA SEWAMU BULAN INI?!"

Muka Naruto kena sembur titik-titik likuid. Yang sudah Naruto hafal di luar kepala; Sake.

"Tsunade-san, aku belum punya u―"

"Kalau kau tak bayar hingga minggu depan, siapkan pantatmu untuk kutendang!"

Naruto mengelap wajah, perih.

* * *

"Kapan perekrutan personel baru akan dilaksanakan?"

Kini Konan, Yahiko, dan Nagato mampir sebentar ke sebuah kedai makan; Kedai Teuchi―yang terletak di pinggir jalan raya. Sederhana, mereka lelah seusai menggelar konser selama hampir seratus dua puluh menit penuh.

"Aku dengar sih, baru besok akan diumumkan di situs kita." Yahiko menyeruput tonkotsu ramen masuk ke dalam sistem pencernaannya.

"Aku tertarik pada bocah pirang tadi.." Nagato meletakkan gelas kacanya. Ia sudah selesai makan rupanya.

"Ya, besok ketika audisi kita lihat saja." Konan hanya tersenyum. Yahiko mengangkat tangan.

"Tambah!"

"Kecelakaan katamu? Darimana kau tahu?" Ao menaikkan satu alis heran. Glabellanya mengkerut. Membrannya gatal ingin tahu.

"Kakashi." Jawab Anko sembari tetap membersihkan botol-botol berisikan cairan alkohol itu.

"Aku lupa, dia berada di kepolisian." Ao hanya tertawa ringkih. Suasana bar mulai sepi. Sudah hampir jam satu siang―waktu tutup mereka. Lupin Bar―nama tempat ini― buka dari jam sepuluh pagi hingga satu siang, kemudian dibuka lagi jam sembilan malam hingga pukul lima pagi esok hari.

"Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kudengar juga, ia menabrak seorang Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga katamu?"

Hyuuga adalah bagian dari kasta artifisial kelas wahid penduduk Jepang saat ini selain Uchiha. Tentu saja, sedikit berita tentang mereka akan membuat publik memburu berita terkini dengan berbagai deret siklus pertanyaan; "Benarkah itu?" atau "Bagaimana anda menjelaskan hal ini?"

"Aku tidak mau memikirkan bangsat-bangsat itu." Ao membereskan gelas-gelas kaca yang masih tersisa di meja depannya.

Sakura membenahi infus pasien keduanya hari ini. Infusnya sedikit tersumbat. Dengan papan nama; Hyuuga Hinata, tentu saja Sakura awalnya mengira ini hanya bunga tidurnya saja. Hari ini Uchiha dan Hyuuga mengalami kecelakaan bersama. Suguhan publik yang menarik. Tinggal menghitung mundur kapan jurnalis-jurnalis mata duitan akan datang seperti peserta demonstrasi ke rumah sakit ini. Dan Sakura sibuk menebak-nebak headlines yang mungkin menghiasi warta di berbagai media.

Hyuuga dan Uchiha mengalami kecelakaan bersama; realita atau disengaja?

* * *

"Aduh kenapa hujan.." Naruto berteduh di sebuah halte pinggir jalan. Ia berniat mencari pekerjaan lain. Uang gaji dari pekerjaannya sebagai loper koran serta pengantar ramen di akhir pekan tidak cukup untuk biaya hidup dan uang sewa bersamaan. Semua menumpuk seperti koran bekas. Ia sedikit menyesali takdir―mengapa ia bukan anak orang kaya? Meski tidak sekalipun ia menyalahkan Tuhan atas status yatim piatu sejak balita.

Ia dibesarkan oleh panti asuhan 'Konoha' hingga usia lima belas tahun. Kemudian, ia kabur dari sana dan mulai berpetualang mencari kehidupan baru. Menumpang semalam disana-sini, bahkan tidur di luar toko―hal yang biasa ia jalani. Hingga akhirnya, ia mendapat pekerjaan.

Hujan tak memberi celah sedikitpun. Tiap detik, tampaknya makin deras. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah.

Sasori tidak habis pikir, mengapa susah sekali mencari berita tentang Uchiha maupun Hyuuga. Memangnya mereka pikir mereka siapa? Toh, sama-sama makan nasi. Yang membedakan cuma isi dompet saja.

Yamamoto Sasori, seorang wartawan ―yang sedang berada dalam tekanan ancaman gaji pimpinan redaksi. Ia dititah agar segera menyelidiki kasus kecelakaan tadi pagi yang―kabarnya― melibatkan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Sasori pun sempat mengepo seorang polisi yang masih berada di TKP ketika ia menuju lokasi, dengan nametag 'Hatake Kakashi'―sayangnya polisi itu terkesan tutup mulut. Cih, tunggu saja Sasori jadi orang terkenal dan menendang wajah maskernya itu.

Sasori menuju sebuah halte untuk berteduh. Ia baru saja akan menuju rumah sakit―yang rumornya menjadi tempat rawat inap sementara Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Ia tidak bisa bekerja jika cuaca begini. Hujan pun makin deras―padahal sudah hampir sore―, membuat Sasori makin menggertakkan gigi. Hujan, berhentilah turun agar aku bisa mencari penghasilan―batinnya berkata. Irisnya menangkap sosok pirang dengan wajah pasrah di sebelahnya. Ini orang kenapa? Tapi, Sasori bukanlah tipe sok kenal sok dekat kecuali alasan materi. Ia punya pekerjaan; wartawan. Ia harus memastikan bahwa setiap langkah yang diambilnya akan menghasilkan uang baginya.

* * *

Kakak dan teman kakaknya sudah hilang di ujung lorong. Sasuke memastikan keadaan kondusif sebelum ia melangkah pergi dari tempat terkutuk berkedok rumah sakit ini. Sasuke yang sudah melepas infus, membuka pintu dengan perlahan, memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang lewat. Bagus. Sasuke menutup pintu lambat dan membuka jendela di ruangannya. Petrichor menusuk indra penciumannya. Rupanya habis hujan, meski masih menyisakan rintik-rintik air. Sasuke menengok ke bawah dan berspekulasi di furoa berapa ia berada. Sasuke membuka kusen jendela lebar-lebar sebelum melompat ke bawah.

"Cuma tiga.."

* * *

Neji terburu-buru datang ke rumah sakit begitu mendengar kabar adiknya mengalami kecelakaan―ia sedang berada di Kanagawa tadi. Tentu saja menuju Tokyo juga memakan waktu tidak sebentar. Nafasnya seperti habis diajak balapan lari―nyatanya ia memang berlari dari stasiun dan diteruskan oleh taksi. Neji dipandu oleh seorang suster berambut romantis; merah muda.

Mereka terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan nomor 102. Suster itu tersenyum dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Kemudian, ia berkata akan sekalian memeriksa pasien ruangan sebelah. Neji hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Neji tidak jadi masuk ruangan adiknya ketika ia mendengar sumpah serapah yang cukup keras dari ruangan sebelah. Neji pun menuju ke bilik di samping untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Suster itu menengok ke arah luar jendela yang terbuka. Setengah tubuhnya berada di ambang dua persegi panjang itu.

"Uchiha sialan!"

* * *

Hujan mulai reda. Naruto pun memutuskan pergi mencari pekerjaan lagi. Ia merenggangkan otot sebentar sebelum berjalan pergi. Sebenarnya ia melihat pemuda dengan warna rambut merah tadi. Ia ingin mengajaknya bicara agar tak merasa sepi. Karena cuma ada mereka berdua di halte ini. Tapi wajahnya tidak bersahabat―menurut penglihatan Naruto. Jadi, Naruto pun membatalkan niat baiknya. Naruto pergi ke arah kiri dari pertigaan di depan.

Sasori masih berfikir keras. Berapa komisi yang akan ia peroleh untuk headlines esok pagi. Ia pun langsung berlari ke arah rumah sakit, lurus dari pertigaan. Namun, larinya terhenti begitu melihat seseorang dari orientasi seberang lewat di hadapannya. Sasori menyipitkan mata, fokus pada anak manusia itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasori pun mengejarnya.

* * *

Sakura masih saja dongkol terhadap tingkah laku Uchiha Sasuke―pasien remaja labil. Tentu saja, sebab dia tidak berpikir seorang Uchiha akan kabur dengan cara melompat dari jendela yang mengarah langsung ke halaman belakang―dimana tidak ada siapapun di sana. Ia sudah memberitahu ini pada pihak rumah sakit. Tapi, ia tidak berani menghubungi Itachi, bisa kena semprot dia. Ceramah Itachi sama seperti wejangan sakti.

Sakura melirik arloji, sudah hampir jam dua siang. Sebentar lagi shift-nya usai. Diambilnya tas kecil di belakang resepsionis. Ia memilih pulang dulu.

* * *

Terumi dan Ao sedang berada di sebuah Kedai Teuchi saat ini―makan bersama. Apa ini kencan? Sebenarnya bukan. Daritadi mereka sibuk membahas pendapatan bar bulan ini. Dan berapa hasil yang harus dibagi―karena mereka berdualah pemilik Lupin Bar yang sesungguhnya.

"Jika digabung berarti―" Terumi menghitung sambil membayangkan uang di atas kepala. Terumi tersenyum. Ao tidak tahu harus menanggapi atau tidak. Ao selalu sakit melihat Terumi tersenyum seperti itu. Tentu saja Terumi adalah pundi-pundi utama sejak bar dibuka dua tahun lalu. Terumi bernyanyi―tapi terkadang dia juga melayani pria-pria hidung belang jika ada yang memesannya; jasa pemuas birahi komersil. Miris Ao melihatnya. Tapi, ia tidak melarangnya―sama sekali tidak. Awalnya mereka hanya ingin konsep "Sing and Drink" saja. Tapi, itu tidak cukup rupanya untuk kebutuhan saat ini. Terumi akhirnya menjual dirinya demi meraup lembar-lembar yen lebih banyak dari sebelumnya―hasil rampasan dompet tebal babi-babi busuk itu. Dan, ketika Ao melihat semua terjadi di depan matanya―

"Ao, kau belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali." Terumi mengingatkan.

―ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

* * *

Naruto menyerah. Ia tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun meski berkeliling kota. Tidak ada lowongan sama sekali.

Tolong, sekarang apa-apa mahal, Naruto tidak kuat menghadapi tantangan global. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyisakan uang sewa bulan ini yang mencapai setengah dari gajinya demi mencukupi kebutuhannya; makan, minum, juga semua tentang Golden Blue.

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga, karena ruangannya berada di atas. Namun, ia melihat seseorang juga datang.

"Hai, Sakura! Sudah pulang, ya?" Senyum lebar Naruto justru dibalas usiran dari yang disapanya.

"Minggir, Naruto!" Sakura pun berjalan mendahuluinya ke atas. Naruto hanya membuat lengkungan kurva di bibirnya. Ia menyukai wanita yang berprofesi sebagai suster rumah sakit itu. Tapi, ia tak bisa menyentuhnya. Jangankan interaksi tangan seperti salam, wanita itu hanya menjalankan perannya sebagai teman satu kosnya. Hanya selimit lempar sapa, entah untuk apa.

Wanita itu tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk siapapun selain Uchiha Itachiーsetidaknya sebelum mereka putus beberapa minggu lalu. Semua orang tahu siapa itu Uchiha. Naruto pernah secara tak sengaja memergoki mereka sedang berciuman di depan pintu utama. Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana melukiskan perasaannya saat itu. Dan saat mereka sudah putus, Naruto bukannya mendapat kesempatan karena saingan tersisihkan, namun Sakura terasa semakin jauh dan jauh dari jangkauannya. Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimanaーmemikirkan Sakura terasa bagai dilempar ke kandang singa.

Ah, sudahlah.

* * *

Sasori kehilangan Uchiha muda itu. Netranya awas mengamati sana-sini. Kamera ia pegang dengan kedua tangan dalam mode siap jepret. Ia hanya perlu satu foto untuk headlines besok. Ia memutar tubuhnya sesekali.

Sasuke bersembunyi di balik sebuah batang pohon besar. Sasuke tidak bisa lari jauh karena lukanya masih belum menutup sempurna. Cih. Kepalanya juga masih terasa nyut-nyutan dan penglihatannya agak meremang. Sasuke harus berdiam sedikit lebih lama hingga wartawan gila itu pergi.

Sasori masih melirik kesana-kemari. Ia terus melakukan hal itu hingga seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang.

"Sasori, kau sedang apa disini?"

"Anko?" Sasori berbalik.

"Yo, lama tak bertemu!" Anko menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sasori.

"Apa maumu? Aku sedang bekerja." Sinisnya. Anko terbahak-bahak melihat wajah cemberut Sasori. Muncul perempatan imajiner di kening Sasori―kesal karena ditertawakan.

"Mengganggu saja." Sasori pun menyingkir dari tempat itu. Ia akan mencari Uchiha Sasuke ke tempat lain.

Anko berhenti tertawa, kemudian berkata,

"Kau sudah aman sekarang." Sasuke menyembulkan bagian atas tubuhnya dari balik batang sebuah pohon besar. Langkahnya semakin jauh. Ia berlalu. Sasuke tidak mengenali wanita itu. Namun, ia berterimakasih dalam hati. Kapan-kapan, ia akan membalas kebaikannya―jika mereka bertemu kembali. Sasuke pun berjalan pergi ke arah berlawanan.

* * *

 _ **Tsuzuku**_

* * *

A/N :

Masih pemanasan cerita ini ._.

Terimakasih untuk **azizaanr** dan **Uki the Great** atas koreksinya :) salam kenal senpai (_ _)


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto selamanya, tapi cerita ini punya saya hohoho

* * *

Malam ini terasa lebih pekat dari sebelumnya.

Sakura menyiapkan semangkuk sup tofu dan segelas sake untuk menikmati malam ini di kamar kosnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia sendiri begini. Terakhir kali ia kemari, bersama Itachi sekitar setengah tahun lalu. Namun, Itachi mendeklarasikan putus kemudian. Sakura hanya menopang dagu. Membiarkan sup-nya mendingin sedikit.

Ia hendak makan malam kalau saja tak terdengar ribut-ribut dari sebelah.

"APA?! KAU ―TEMEE!"

Polusi udara, tapi Sakura mencoba bersabar dulu. Ia hendak menyendok sebelum teriakan cempreng Naruto menginterupsi kegiatannya kembali,

"HOI! TEMEE―! BUKA PINTUNYA, SIAL―"

Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan emosi. Ia menyembulkan kepala seraya meneriaki tetangga sekaligus pelaku pencemaran tiap jengkal hidupnya.

"NARUTOO! INI SUDAH MALAM!"

.

.

.

Mari kita kembali beberapa jam sebelumnya sekitar pukul dua siang.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah kakaknya, Neji yang menatapnya penuh kecemasan.

"Hinata, syukurlah." Neji begitu senang melihat adiknya tersadar.

"Kak Neji.." Mata Hinata masih membiasakan diri pada pendar bangsal.

"Aku terkejut mendapat berita kau mengalami kecelakaan." Neji masih memandang cemas ke arah Hinata.

"Un. Tadi..aku..." Hinata berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tapi impulsnya mogok kerja sesaat.

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu, yang penting, kau harus beristirahat. Aku akan menghubungi keluarga di rumah." Neji berjalan keluar dari ruang Hinata. Sementara Hinata mengerjap heran.

Tadi pagi, Hinata memantapkan hati menelfon pacarnya untuk diputuskan segera. Karena Hinata akan dijodohkan dengan seorang anak kenalan ayahnya. Ia meremat seprai tanpa sadar.

Tentu berat melepasnya.

.

"Hah..tidak ada lowongan ya..."

Naruto terkulai lesu di dekat jam kota. Membatu beberapa detik sembari memikirkan langkah-langkah apa yang harus ia ambil untuk membayar sewa kos bulanan.

Angin sedang berhembus kencang, menerbangkan daun dan sampah kertas. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

.

.

.

Setelah membuat media massa heboh tentang berita kecelakaannya, mana mungkin Sasuke kembali pulang? Pasti wartawan tetek bengek sudah merubungi rumahnya bak semut mencari gula. Sasuke berusaha memikirkan opsi apa yang harus ia ambil. Pertama, kembali ke rumah. Oke, coret itu. Kedua, tinggal di rumah temannya. Coret. Sasuke risih. Ketiga, hanya keberuntungan yang entah bisa atau tidak ia andalkan.

Ah, opsi terakhir benar-benar buruk.

Sasuke tiba di sebuah area yang sedikit familiar baginya. Ia mengenali sebuah bangunan yang tak jauh darinya.

"Oh, ini kan tempat kos milik nek Tsunade."

Mungkin menginap semalam bukan masalah. Tsunade hanya perlu diberi uang dan cring! Beres sudah.

Ah, ya. Masih ada uang di sakunya. Ia memberanikan diri masuk ke sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Pemilik' di atas pintu.

"Tsunade-san?"

Tsunade yang sedang menghitung uang di dalam sedikit tersentak.

"Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu, anak muda ―oh, Sasuke? Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku mau menginap disini. Ini uangnya." Kata Sasuke sambil merogoh saku celananya mengambil beberapa ribu yen yang tersisa.

"Ah, tapi semua tempat sudah penuh."

Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

Tsunade tampak sedikit menimbang. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ada kamar, pemiliknya belum membayar. Kalau kau mau membayarnya, kau bisa mengusirnya."

Satu alis terangkat, "Begitukah? Apa pekerjaannya hingga tak sanggup membayar?" Sasuke heran.

"Pekerjaannya hanya bicara Golden Blue sepanjang hari. Hahahaha. Punya uang bukan untuk membayar malah dipakai beli pernak-pernik band. Dasar anak muda..."

"Satu bulan berapa?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Tidak mahal. 55.000 yen cukup murah, kan?"

Sasuke menyerahkan uang yang ia ambil. Tsunade mengambil dan mulai menghitungnya.

"Waw, seratus ribu yen, tuan muda Uchiha?" Tsunade terkekeh.

"Itu untuk bulan depan sekalian. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Hm, baiklah. Diskon spesial untuk tuan muda Uchiha. Ini kuncinya.". Tsunade memberinya kunci yang ia ambil dari laci ―sebenarnya kunci duplikat. Tapi, tak apa kan.

"Terhitung sekarang, bukan, Tsunade-san?"

Sudut bibir terangkat, "Tentu saja, Sasuke."

.

.

"Uang mepet."

Naruto usai mengecek kantong kemejanya dan hanya mendapati 10.000 yen untuk sisa hidupnya bulan ini. Ia berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan melalui internet dengan pergi ke warnet. Tapi, ya ampun. Apa 10.000 yen cukup hingga akhir bulan? Kalau ia ke warnet yang ada hanya pemborosan, tapi tak ada salahnya, kan.

Naruto sedang berada di depan sebuah gedung teater di Setagaya. Aneh, kenapa ramai sekali, ya?

Ada beberapa barisan manusia, yang tampak saling bercakap serta menenteng alat musik. Keren kalau menurut Naruto. Dan saat itulah ia melihat baliho di dekat sana.

"Perekrutan Staff dan Personil Baru Golden Blue."

"Uwaaaahhhhhh! Perekrutan!" Naruto berteriak tanpa sadar. Ia lalu membaca kalimat di bawahnya.

* * *

 _ **Persyaratan :**_

 _ **1\. Berusia minimal 18 tahun.**_

 _ **2\. Dapat memainkan minimal satu alat musik.**_

 _ **3\. Fotokopi kartu penduduk dua lembar**_

― _ **bagi pelamar posisi staff, nomor dua tidak diwajibkan.**_

 _ **Raih mimpimu bersama kami!**_

* * *

Eh, tunggu.

Perekrutan sama dengan mencari orang untuk dipekerjakan. Bekerja artinya mendapat uang, kan?

"Aku harus ikut!" Naruto berlari secepat kilat ke tempat kosnya. Bayangan uang tengah menantinya.

.

.

.

"Kakashi, tolong buat laporan untuk hari ini."

"Baiklah."

Pria bermasker yang dipanggil Kakashi itu, jemarinya lihai menekan tuts keyboard. Mengetik laporan untuk dikirim ke pusat hari ini.

"Di Ginza aman ya, Kakashi."

"Tidak juga, Utakata."

Pria yang disebut Utakata itu tergelak. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya, padahal kupikir kau bosan di Ginza karena tidak ada kasus berarti ―ya, sebelum berita kecelakaan itu.

 _[ Berita terkini, Uchiha Sasuke diduga melarikan diri dari rumah sakit Konoha pagi tadi. Saat kami mengonfirmasi keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke pada keluarga, mereka mengatakan bahwa tidak tahu dimana Uchiha Sasuke berada. ]_

Kedua tangan terlipat, menatap layar televisi yang diletakkan di sudut kiri atas ruangan.

"Anak itu selalu saja membuat masalah."

.

Terumi berangkat ke bar sekitar pukul enam sore untuk bersiap. Bar masih akan dibuka beberapa jam lagi. Bosan, ia memilih jalan memutar.

Ao sedang ada urusan sebentar dan berjanji kembali nanti. Terumi bersenandung ria menyusuri gang-gang di Ginza.

"Hmm hmm hmmm.." Hanya bergumam membentuk tangga nada. Kakinya berima melanggar gravitasi. Ia melihat seorang bocah pirang berlari dari seberang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menyenggol lengannya.

"Su-sumimasen!" Bocah itu membungkuk. Terumi hanya tersenyum, "Lain kali hati-hati, bocah pirang." Lalu melenggang pergi. Bocah pirang itu lalu melanjutkan larinya.

Terumi masih berjalan, berpapasan dengan entitas merah yang memegang kamera kesana kemari. Yah, bukan maksud Terumi menertawakannya. Tapi, gayanya lucu sekali dengan raut frustrasinya. Tak diduga tatapan mereka bertemu dan merah itu menghampirinya.

"Ah, maaf nona. Apa anda melihat Uchiha Sasuke?"

Uchiha Sasuke katanya? Anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto? Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha keluar dari mansion mewah mereka. Keberadaan mereka untuk keberlangsungan negara, bukan rakyat jelata seperti ia. Ditarik kesimpulan, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan ada di kota ini, kan?

Jadi, Terumi menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, maaf menyita waktu anda. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Pemuda merah itu membungkuk hormat sebelum berlalu kembali dengan gerutuan sebalnya. Terumi terkekeh tanpa suara.

Ah, sore yang indah.

.

.

"APA?! KAU ―TEMEE!"

Perseteruan tak terelakkan. Pertarungan sengit bertitel perebutan kamar kos dimulai dengan pesertanya; Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku membayar bagianmu , berterima kasihlah apa tidak bisa?" Sasuke mendengus.

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil kamar orang, Teme! Ini ruang berhargaku!"

"Kamarmu?" Sasuke tertawa "Membayar saja kau tidak sanggup, rendahan."

"A-APA KATAMU?! RENDAH?! PANTAT AYAM."

"Baik, mulai sekarang kamar ini milikku, deal. Aku tidak mau dibantah."

"Siapa yang memutuskannya?!" Masih tidak terima.

"Tsunade-san."

Diam.

Bayangan Tsunade yang menyemprotnya beberapa hari lalu dengan kata kasar terngiang. Jadi, itu alasannya? Dasar nenek sihir mata duitan.

"Oh, begitu. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengambil barang―"

 **Cklek**

 _Eh?_

"HOI! TEMEE―! BUKA PINTUNYA, SIAL―"

"NARUTOO! INI SUDAH MALAM!" Teriakan itu tepat sasaran mengenai gendang telinganya. Penghuni kamar sebelah, Sakura, tengah menatapnya tajam. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Sakura-chan, tolong aku. Seseorang mengambil alih kamarku dan aku tidak diijinkan mengemasi barangku..huee.." _Puppy eyes no jutsu_ ini selalu berhasil pada Sakura.

"Kau mau pindah?"

"Aku diusir, tau!"

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hanya kali ini."

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan balutan piyama putih polosnya. Naruto bergidik ngeri saat Sakura berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sepertinya dikunci, Sakura.."

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengambil kuda-kuda dan bersiap menendang.

"HYAAAAHH!"

"S-Saku―"

 **BRAKK**

―oh, pintunya.

Naruto cengo. Sementara Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hoi! Naruto mau mengambil barang―!"

 _Timing_ nya tidak pas karena Sasuke tengah berganti baju. Ia hanya berdecak sebal,

"Hei, tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu, nona?" Sasuke memakai kemejanya kembali.

"Ke-kemejaku!" Protes Naruto.

"Sekarang semua yang ada disini milikku, dobe."

"TEMEEE!"

"Diam kau, Naruto! Dan kau, biarkan Naruto membawa barang-barangnya dan segera pergi dari sini!" Sakura berkata cukup keras.

"J-jahat.." Naruto menunduk lesu.

"Heh, kau temannya?"

"Bukan. Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin Naruto pergi dari sebelahku, itu saja."

Lampu sorot menyinari Naruto yang kini setengah telungkup. Diiringi daun-daun kecoklatan imaji yang berguguran.

"Kejamnya."

"Cih, baiklah. Tapi jangan ganggu aku lagi setelah ini."

Naruto segera bangkit dan mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia mengambil sebuah koper. Ia mengisinya dengan beberapa setel pakaian, berkas penting; seperti kartu tanda penduduk dan cd dari Golden Blue ―sebenarnya ingin poster juga ia bawa, tapi nanti terlalu lama. Naruto hanya bisa menerima nasibnya kini. Setidaknya ia membawa barang-barang dan bukan gelandangan.

Usai membereskan, Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura di ambang pintu. Sakura menjawab sekilas dan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Naruto terus menatap hingga Sakura benar-benar menutup pintu di sebelah ruangannya.

"Kenapa malah diam?" Sasuke heran karena Naruto bergeming di ambang pintu. Ia tak dapat melihat karena Naruto memunggunginya.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Tidak tahan, Sasuke menyentuh bahu pemuda pirang itu, "Hoi."

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, tapi bisakah kau menjaga Sakura untukku?"

Tidak tahu siapa Sasuke? Kudet sekali. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak mengenalinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Tapi, ini juga merupakan sebuah keuntungan sendiri baginya.

"Bisa, kan?"

Sasuke tak berkutik. Kini ia yang terdiam ketika pemilik ruangan ini sebelumnya berjalan pergi lalu menuruni tangga. Tiap langkah kakinya terdengar keras walau melangkah perlahan dan terkesan enggan.

Ah, Sasuke tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kan?

Sial.

.

.

"Aku masih belum menemukan keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasori terkapar tak berdaya di meja kerjanya. Seharian ia mencari namun tak kunjung ditemu. Sasori ingin menjedukkan kepalanya jika bisa. Tapi saat ini kepalanya terlalu pusing.

"Sasori, belum pulang?" Seseorang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Rumahku disini. Hari ini melelahkan. Bukan begitu, Gaara?"

Entitas delima satunya hanya mengamati kekusutan di wajah saudaranya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Sasori."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, tuan presdir." Sasori memutar kursi kerja, memilih melihat kota saat malam melalui batas transparan.

"Kau dapat berita tentang Hyuuga?"

"Calon tunanganmu itu?"

Diam berarti iya.

"Dia masih di rumah sakit. Aku diberitahu Neji, gadis itu baik-baik saja."

"Sasori."

"Apa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Selamat malam."

Pintu ditutup. Sasori tahu, Gaara pun sebenarnya enggan menyetujui pertunangan ini. Walau tanpa ungkapkan secara lisan, Sasori tahu apa perintah Gaara untuknya. Ia sebagai kakak paham betul keinginan adiknya. Sebenarnya Sasori pun tak setuju. Pertunangan hanyalah titel, dengan serentetan perjanjian kekuasaan antara Sabaku dan Uchiha.

Tugasnya satu; mencari keburukan seorang Uchiha.

.

.

.

 _[ Berita terkini, Uchiha Sasuke diduga melarikan diri dari rumah sakit Konoha pagi tadi. Saat kami mengonfirmasi keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke pada keluarga, mereka mengatakan bahwa tidak tahu dimana Uchiha Sasuke berada. ]_

"Uchiha itu masih menghilang." TV dimatikan, jenuh. Mengapa hanya karena seorang Uchiha hilang jadi seharian beritanya cuma itu-itu saja?! Menyebalkan menurut Yahiko. Jadi ia mematikan TV dengan remote.

"Wah, pendaftar hari ini lumayan banyak." Nagato memilah beberapa dan meletakkannya di meja.

Yahiko mengamati beberapa lembar kertas dari tumpukan di mejanya. Tertera beberapa identitas, namun tak satupun menarik perhatiannya. Netranya sesekali mengerling pada sesama rekan kerja, namun mereka hanya menggeleng.

"Mereka tidak cukup unik. Kita harus merekrut personil yang unik agar mudah diingat." Tutur Nagato.

"Ya. Sayang audisinya telah usai. Kita bahkan terlalu sibuk untuk mengadakannya." Timpal Konan.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar sebuah teriakan peringatan dari luar ruangan.

"Berhenti, bocah tengik!"

Mungkin itu hanya fans fanatik. Ayolah, ini sudah malam dan mereka lelah. Namun Nagato berinisiatif berdiri untuk menyelesaikannya seperti biasa bila terjadi kasus seperti ini.

Nagato membuka pintu, dan saat itu sebuah raga menimpanya. Tanpa persiapan, Nagato jatuh ke belakang karena dorongan yang keras.

 **BRUKK**

Iris Nagato mengenalinya.

Anak ini, yang mereka temui usai konser terakhir mereka di Saitama. Seorang bocah pirang fans fanatik mereka.

Petugas keamanan hendak menangkap dan menyeretnya, namun Nagato menggeleng dan membuat gestur tangan agar petugas keamanan itu keluar.

"Maaf, dia teman kami."

"Maaf, Nagato-san! Saya tidak tahu! Saya permisi!" Lalu ia pergi.

Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Beberapa sekon, barulah ia menyadari ada di atas tubuh salah satu idolanya.

"Huwaaa!"

Naruto memberi spasi ke belakang tubuh, menghempas diri dengan kedua kaki. Nagato hanya terkekeh. Ia lalu bangkit dan menutup pintu di belakang Naruto.

"Ada apa hingga kau malam-malam kemari, hm? Tanda tangan?" Yahiko bertanya jenaka.

Naruto bingung menjawab apa, akhirnya ia mengatakan semua isi pikirannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! T-tolong pekerjakan aku! Jadi staff atau apapun itu! Aku butuh uang dan tak punya tempat tinggal lagi! Kumohon!" Naruto bersimpuh di hadapan mereka semua, lalu melakukan dogeza dalam-dalam.

"Ah..." Konan terlalu _shock_.

"Tapi, kau tidak mendaftar hari ini." Sahut Nagato.

"A-aku daftar sekarang!"

"Tapi, audisinya sudah tutup." Giliran Yahiko bicara.

"A-apa?!"

Naruto mengangkat wajah kecewanya. Ia terlihat sangat frustrasi.

"Ku-kumohon! Apa saja! A-aku bisa bersih-bersih! Aku bisa memasak! Tolonglah!"

Ketiga personil Golden Blue saling bertukar pandang. Seolah beropini melalui tatapan mata.

"Kau bisa memainkan alat musik?"

"E-eh? Etto..hanya gitar...dan..piano? Dulu aku sempat mempelajarinya tapi...entahlah, mungkin aku lupa sekarang...aku tidak yakin."

"Kenapa tidak dicoba dulu saja?" Konan menunjuk pintu yang terhubung langsung ke studio mereka.

"B-bolehkah?"

"Kau mau uang tidak?" Provokasi Yahiko.

"M-mau! A-akan kucoba!"

Mereka semua menuju ruang sebelah, dimana disana terdapat piranti musik lengkap. Rencana awalnya, apabila Naruto mencoba tapi tidak bisa, mereka bertiga akan memberi sejumlah uang dengan alasan iba. Yah, hitung-hitung ia telah berusaha. Namun, ketika Naruto menyentuh gitar elektrik yang terpajang disana, membuat ketiganya diam terpukau. Ia dapat memindah kunci nada dengan cepat. Jemarinya tak henti memetik senar membentuk nada.

Indah.

Lalu, Naruto mengakhirinya.

"Apa-apaan dia itu. Keren sekali." Puji Yahiko. Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"A-ano..boleh mencoba pianonya?"

Saat Naruto mengatakan piano, mereka kira ia akan memainkan keyboard. Namun lagi-lagi mereka salah. Naruto menuju ke sudut dimana sebuah piano usang berada. Belum sempat berkata, jari-jarinya bergerak menekan tuts nada. Ia membawakan lagu entah apa judulnya. Perpaduan kelihaian juga komposisi nada yang berbeda membuat Golden Blue harus mengakui bocah pirang itu luar biasa.

Naruto berhenti di tengah permainan sambil menyengir lebar, "Ah, maaf. Kurasa aku lupa notnya."

"Kau diterima, anak muda! Maksudku, Uzumaki Naruto!" Yahiko menunjuk ke arahnya dengan wajah err..apa itu? Bahagia?

"Yah, apa boleh buat jika Yahiko mengatakan begitu. Menurutmu, Nagato?" Konan beralih atensi pada pria itu.

"Darimana kau mempelajarinya? Sejak kapan?"

Lagi, Naruto menggaruk pipi bergaris tiga miliknya,

"Seseorang...mengajariku waktu aku masih di panti asuhan. Ah! Aku diterima ya?! Jadi apa?! Gajiku berapa?!" Pertanyaan kurang ajar, tapi ketiga entitas beda rupa hanya memaklumi.

"Tentu saja.." Nagato.

"..menjadi.." Yahiko.

Jeda beberapa sekon, "...personil kami." Konan.

* * *

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : yhaa mungkin sebaiknya saya kasih keterangan ooc aja buat keamanan.

Sasuke mah gitu orangnya /ngemutfullo

Terima kasih buat yang review di chapter kemarin; **Vanilla Latte Avocado** dan **yuuna**. Semoga makin suka ya *gak

Salam,

siluman panda


End file.
